


Action!

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can you do a Norman one where he and the reader are the star couple in TWD and they have to do this scene that is somewhat heated (but it’s tv so they can’t go all out) and the reader notices Norman starts acting funny around her cuz he likes her so she confronts him about it and it goes to sweet lovemaking?Summary: Norman has a crush on the reader and the reader digs him too. They work together on the show, the reader is Daryl’s love interest. When they are asked to film their first love scene things get heated. One night Norman invites her over and smut ensues. A little behind the TWD scenes smutty goodness!A/N: I don’t know why this one was so hard for me to write. Probably because I don’t know how they do the behind the scenes. I just remember an actor saying once in a con panel that as actors your not really supposed to kiss. Like it is all staged. So, I went with that. I hope you enjoy it!





	Action!

“Action!” you heard the director say from behind you.

You walk over into Norman’s arms, wrapping them around his waist. You looked up at him, ignoring the cameras filming all angles.

“What are we going to do if Negan finds us at The Hilltop, Daryl?” you asked, putting a worried look on your face.

Norman grimaced, his jaw tightening as he played his character, Daryl. He stood there perfectly stiff, stiffening even more when he felt your arms around him. Good thing this is something Daryl would do because Norman couldn’t help the reaction.

You stared up at Norman, waiting for him to say his lines. His eyes peered into yours and his hand came to the side of your face.

“That’s not gonna happen, Y/N,” Norman said in his gruff Daryl voice.

“How can you say that? Look what happened to Carl… to Alexandria!” you raised your voice and looked up at him with searching, worried eyes.

He moved his other hand to the other side of your face, cupping it. He walked into you, forcing your bodies back. You ignored the camera crew as the shifted around you.

“I’m never gonna let that happen to you, Y/N. Never,” he growled, his eyes turning dark at even the possibility of you getting hurt.

You focused on your feet, trying not to trip as you allowed Norman to guide you both backward. Your body stiffened in shock as you felt the back of your legs hit the edge of the bed.

“Never?” you asked with uncertainty in your voice.

“Never,” he replied and pressed his lips to yours, barely enough to touch.

You both closed your eyes and tightened them as you locked lips. Norman used his hands to hold your face in place and cover your lips as he planted fake kisses on you.

He stopped and looked down into your eyes.

You ran your hands up and caressed the wings on the back of his vest, the one he had just gotten back after months of hell.

You unwrapped your hands from him and began to unbutton your shirt. You popped button after button open until it draped open, revealing your black bra. You unbuttoned your jean shorts and reached over to do the same with his pants. You couldn’t help but notice Norman’s erection through his pants. You stared at it a minute before forcing your eyes back to his.

“Ya sure, Y/N?” he asked, trying to stay in character with your body so open to him.

You nodded and smiled.

“I’m sure. I want you, Daryl… I’ve always wanted you… I just want to feel you and nothing else,” you said, using a needy inflection.

He nodded and slowly dipped out of his vest, the camera panned across the scars on his back as he dropped the vest and stood there half naked in front of you.

You ran your hands up his chest, watching them as you did until you reached his shoulders. Your eyes fluttered up to his and for a moment you forgot you were filming. Truth be told, you had always found Norman attractive. When they told you that your character was going to be playing his love interest this season you were excited and nervous as hell. He made you feel things you really shouldn’t for a co-worker. But, you couldn’t help it. This was your first love scene and you were trying really hard to separate reality from the job. Little did you know he was feeling the exact same way.

You dipped out of your shirt and Norman’s hands came to rest on your back. He walked into you and you laid down on the bed. You both climbed up it until your head hit the pillow. You heard the director call cut a crew member came over.

“Okay, guys. It’s that time. Remember nothing below the waist will be shown and remember this is a safe space. We are going to clear the room of all non-essential crew to make you both feel more comfortable,” the director said, turning his attention to the rest of the cast and crew in the room.

“Okay, let’s take five people!” the director shouted.

Before you knew it, the room had emptied. They shut the door to give you both some privacy.

Norman shifted awkwardly for a moment, before rolling over off of you and sitting up. He quickly turned his body and stood up. You did the same. You both stood facing each other as you stood on opposite sides of the bed.

“Well, this could be kind of awkward,” you said, trying to clear the air.

Norman’s eyes shifted to yours and he nodded his hands coming to the hem of his jeans.

He pushed his jeans to the floor and kicked out of them. He was wearing black boxer briefs.

It took everything you had not to look down. You looked away at a spot on the wall and shimmied out of your jean shorts. Also kicking out of them. Leaving you in just your bra and panties.

You laid back down on the bed.

He climbed back over you, nudging his knees in between your legs as he climbed over you.

“You let me know if anything gets… uncomfortable, okay?” Norman said as he pressed his body down onto yours.

You nodded, trying not to admit you’d love the feeling of his close proximity. He felt amazing with his weight on top of you. You heard the crew come back in and one of them came over and fixed your hair and then Norman’s. They added some makeup here and there to you both.

“And… Action!”

Norman propped his body onto his left forearm and took your left hand into his right.

He leaned down, nudging your nose, and slowly pretended to push his tongue deep down inside your mouth. You closed your eyes and ran your right hand up to the side of his face, which you caressed as he slowly kissed your lips.

Norman began to rock his hips up and down, simulating the action needed at hand. You felt his erection on the side of your leg as he rocked up into you. You felt yourself getting turned on, nearly forgetting again that there were cameras rolling. You forced your mind back into it and concentrated on the motion.

Next thing you knew Norman’s lips were on your neck as he softly kissed it up and down.

You smiled and ran your hand into his hair.

“Pan to Y/N…,” the director said.

You moaned, “Daryl…” and happily submitted to his tongue and his hands as the began to roam your body.

You ran your hands feverishly up and down his back as you rocked your hips up into his. You were getting so wet, you knew it was wrong. But, god damn! His tongue felt amazing! You ran your hands back into his hair and pushed his lips further onto your skin.

You felt his body tense at the action and dropped your hands down to his shoulders. You felt his lips trailing their way back up to your lips. Norman closed his eyes and pressed his lips to yours. You followed suit and closed your eyes and arched your body and lips up to his.

Norman softly pressed his lips to yours, kiss after kiss as he got used to your lips. His hands came to the sides of your face and he cupped it, pushing his lips onto yours harder this time. You couldn’t help but moan as you felt his tongue slightly enter your mouth. His eyes opened when he noticed your reaction to his slip. He glared you down dominantly and shoved his tongue in your mouth, taking your tongue on a wild ride.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders and you pushed your lips excitedly back to his, twirling around his tongue faster as his hips hit into you harder.

“And cut to Norman…” the director’s voice ripped you out of your heaven.

Norman bite your tongue a little as he swiftly pulled his tongue out of your mouth and his lips off yours.

He hit his hips into yours and buried his face into your neck as you wrapped your arms around his rocking body.

“Good. And, cut! That’s a wrap, people! Let’s give these two some privacy. Well done today everyone,” the director said.

Norman’s lips came off your skin immediately after the director called cut. His breathing was heavy as was yours. He leaned his face back over yours, noticing you hadn’t yet let go of him. You smiled sheepishly and dropped your grip on him.

“It’s alright,” was all Norman could muster.

He was so fucking hot for you right now. His entire body was screaming for you. But, he forced himself off you and rolled over, sitting with his back to you. He leaned down and grabbed his vest.

You watched as he slowly put it on, covering his fake scars. He nervously turned his head back to you, forcing his eyes to only look in yours and not roam your body.

“Sorry, about the slip… Guess I got carried away,” he said, looking at you with a sheepishly small smile.

You smiled and laughed a little, stretching your body and looking up to the ceiling as you recounted it. Norman’s eyes stole a quick glance as they roamed down your body. He cleared his throat when he reached your panties and quickly looked back up at you.

“I can’t say I minded the slip at all…” you said, lost in your own thoughts of his kiss for a moment.

Norman looked up at you curiously and watched you shake your head and look back at him.

“You’re a good kisser, Reedus,” you said, cocking your eyebrow and roaming your gaze back to his lips.

He cleared his throat and smiled, nudging his nose up at you.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Y/N,” he replied with a sideways smile as he looked over at you curiously for a minute.

You too stared at each other another moment, before he remembered he didn’t have pants on and you remembered you were half naked still. As if you both realized the awkward bubble that had just popped up. You sat up and scooted over to your side of the bed. You two sat with your backs to each other as you dressed. He kicked on his pants and hopped into them. You quickly put on your shirt, buttoning it. You reached down and grabbed your short quickly jumping into them. You turned around after you had buttoned and zipped and met Norman face to face across the prop bed.

You wrapped your arms around your body and swayed it back and forth, waiting for the silence to be over. He mimicked your action and you both stood there a minute before Norman walked over to you and softly kissed your cheek.

“Night, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear, before stepping back and facing you, with that sheepish look again.

He nodded and then headed out the door, leaving you alone in the room.

You ran your hands through your hair and stared over at the bed in front of you.

“What the hell was that?” you asked yourself, turning to look at the closed door he had just shut behind him and thinking about him and his lips on you.

\-----

You walked onto the lot the next day, your stomach feeling a little uneasy about the feelings you had felt the night before. You shook it off, trying to mentally prepare for your scenes today. You walked over to the crafts table and poured yourself a cup of coffee. You winced at the awful taste.

“It’s pretty bad, isn’t it?”

You heard Norman’s voice and spun around, paper cup in your hand. You cursed under your breath as you watched the black tar fall to the ground and make a small puddle on the Earth. You looked up, your face a little flush, feeling ridiculous about him startling you so hard.

He smiled a small smile and said, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Here.”

You looked over, trying to shake your nerves again, and notice he is holding out a cup of coffee for you from your favorite coffee shop across town.

You looked at him quizzically and smiled.

“Thank you!” You said, so happy for some real coffee for a change.

“It’s no problem. I picked myself up one. I thought you might like one too,” he said, shrugging at you, trying to act like he didn’t purposely found out your favorite place for coffee from a fellow cast member.

You took a sip and closed your eyes, smiling, as you felt the warm liquid run past your lips.

You heard Norman clear his throat and you opened your eyes and saw him standing there, shifting awkwardly, looking away at the crew as they began to set up for the day. He tried to look away and push the feelings your smile gave him. You were so damn beautiful to him and you didn’t even know it.

You shook your head and smiled a little wider. He could be so… hard to read sometimes.

You walked over to him and leaned into his ear.

“My hero,” you joked, giggling a little as you stepped back.

You started walking backward, your heavy-duty boots hitting the dirt, causing plumes of dust to emerge.

You looked over at him as your body walked out of the tent and into the sun.

“You wanna run lines quick?” you asked, cocking your head to the side and smiling as you squinted at the sun, trying to see him under the shadow of the craft tent.

He looked at you sideways a second. You had never asked him to run lines with you before.

“Sure,” he replied, with a light-hearted tone.

You smiled and nudged your head as you turned around and walked towards your trailer. You walked ahead of him a few yards and your boots stomped up the small stairway. You opened the door and looked behind you, holding it open for him. He took it and you both walked inside.

You looked around and quickly gathered up a bunch of clothes and undergarments you had laying on the back of the couch, which paralleled the entrance.

“Sorry. I am not used to company,” you said sheepishly, quickly gathering the bundle into your arms.

You walked over to the small closet which, next to a long mirror. You opened it and quickly shoved them inside.

You turned around and gave him a shy smile.

“Why don’t we sit?” you asked, gesturing towards the large, white couch, across the room.

Norman nodded and sat down at one end and you sat at the other.

You sipped your coffee and handed him a copy of the script. You took your own copy and began to study it.

“So, it looks like in this episode there’s more… shall we say, *love* between our characters,” you said, as you scanned through the script.

Norman shifted a little uncomfortably, trying to avoid the erection he felt coming at the thought of being on top of you again.

“Yeah, I guess all those years of solitude for Daryl, they’re finally giving him some action,” he said, amused at the thought.

“You know, I just have to say. If someone had told me a couple of years who when I got into this business that I would be on a show like this I would have laughed in their face,” you said, laughing as you looked around your trailer in awe.

“We’re glad to have you, Y/N,” Norman said, sincerely.

“Shit, man! I’m glad to be here! I just hope you don’t get sick of me because it looks like these two are the hot and heavy type,” you laughed, gesturing at the script.

Norman smiled, laughing a little and looking down and his hands.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t get sick of having a beautiful woman around,” he said, side-eyeing you one more time before clearing his throat and forcing his attention to today’s lines.

You felt butterflies in your stomach.

Had he really just said that?

You brushed it off. You shook your head and gripped the script, twisting your body sideways on the couch.

“So, I was going to ask you your thoughts on this. In scene 2 of this episode, it is the two of us in one of the sheds are the hilltop. How do you think we should play it so that it looks the most realistic?” you asked him.

Norman looked at you and then at the script a minute. He set it down on the table in front of the couch and stood up. He walked over to you and sat down beside you.

“The camera will be on my back, so they will be able to frame it easily enough. We just need to get close enough to sell it,” he said looking down at your lips and then back up into your eyes with hunger.

“Want me to show you?” he asked his heart rate racing at the proximity of you.

You nodded, suddenly very aware of how close he was to you.

He leaned in his lips ghosting yours, turning his head slowly back and forth.

“When they pan to the shot of both of us, we will have to connect lips,” he said, staring back down at them, trying to ignore all the thoughts he had running through his head.

“Want me to show you?” he asked.

You nodded, your heart skipping a beat as you watched him lean into your lips. He pressed his lips lightly on yours, slightly opening your mouth and kissing your upper lip. He kissed your lower lip and then pressed his lips to yours, holding them a few seconds before dropping them and leaning back.

He ran his hands up and down his black jeans, trying to calm the electricity that ran through him because of you. He looked at you and smiled, nodding awkwardly.

“Then we…” he nodded to you and you scooted down on the couch as straddled over you.

The next scene was basically just one giant make out session until Michonne and Rick walk in on you.

He leaned over you and looked into your eyes.

“Then we kiss. You want me to show you?” he asked, his cock getting harder at your innocent eyes looking up at him as you obeyed him.

You looked up and nodded, placing your hands on his chest as was scripted.

He took a breath, trying to remember this was a job, nothing more, as he leaned down. His lips ghosted yours as you wrapped your arms around him.

“First, I’m gonna kiss ya like this…” he whispered, gently ghosting your lips with him, giving them a few slow, sweet, kisses.

“And then in true Daryl fashion, I’m going to slam my lips onto yours and take over control. Like this,” he looked down at your lips and growled, his eyes turning dark as he pressed his lips to yours, roughly taking your lips into his. He stuck his tongue only slightly inside for the illusion, harshly kissing your lips.

You tried to remember the script and ran your hands up into his messy hair, massaging it as you moaned happily, which you definitely did not have to fake.

His lips came off yours and he dove his lips down to the side of your neck as you moved it willingly for him. His nose and lips traced lightly up your skin, causing shivers up and down your body.

“And then I kiss your neck. Like this...” he whispered, lightly kissing up and down your neck.

He was so gentle, even when playing Daryl. He leaned back over you and swung his leg off you as he stood up over you, looking down at you innocently, hoping you didn’t see how hard you had him.

You looked up at him and took his cue, sitting back up on the couch.

You two looked at each other in silence, both trying to turn off the attraction the two of you had for each other.

You heard a loud knock on the door.

“Role call!” a crew member shouted and walked away to alert everyone else in the next scene shooting.

You looked at him after being pulled back to reality.

“Guess that’s us,” you said to him, looking awkwardly around the room, trying not to meet his eyes.

He stepped closer to you and you looked up into his kind eyes.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I’ll take care of you,” he said in a whisper of a voice.

You smiled, your heart fluttering again as you nodded.

“Thanks,” you said, unsure of whether or not the electricity you felt between the two of you was mutual or real.

He nodded and smiled, his carefree smile and nudged his head towards the door.

“Let’s do this!” he said, sticking out his tongue with a playful smile, lightening the mood.

You went to go film the scene you had rehearsed. You were sort of grateful for the cameras and the crew members around you. It made it easier to shoot the scene without truly losing yourself in his lips and under his touch.

His hand ran up your stomach and rested just below your breasts as he kissed you. He was so gentle and his lips were so soft and tasted like candy. Even with everyone around you, you had to struggle to remind yourself that this was just a job. You ran your hands up into his hair, holding it there as his body hovered over yours.

“If they have Eugene and the guns, how are we going to beat him, Rick?!” you heard Danai and Andrew entering the scene, cueing you both.

Norman jumped off you and to his feet, standing there with his hands in his pocket and a guilty look on his face.

You sat up and wiped your lips and smoothed out your hair, waiting for the two to enter.

You looked up at Danai and Andrew as they walked in, the camera panning across you and Norman.

“And… cut!” the director shouted.

The entire environment shifted within seconds. Microphone booms dropped the mics, the actors immediately began to talk about something else. Crew members were walking around the set, getting ready for their next scene.

You looked over at Norman who looked over at you and smiled, raising his eyebrow a little at your accomplishment of the scene.

It was adorable.

You smiled back, looking away and then looking back at him. His eyes were still on yours. You got up and walked over to the craft tables, dishing yourself up some fruit they had available. You had your back turned to Norman now, who stared at you with frustration in his eyes for a moment before walking over to you.

He walked up beside you and dished himself some fruit, alongside you. He glanced over at you.

You felt his eyes on you. But you tried to focus on your food.

“So, uh… What are you doin’ tonight? It is Friday after all,” he asked, finishing dishing himself up a plate.

You looked up at him as you popped a grape in your mouth. You chewed and swallowed, looking up at him, laughing a little.

“Oh, big plans for my Friday night,” you replied, rolling your eyes.

“I was going to stay in and probably do laundry. Saucy,” you said with a huff, turning around and surveying the crew as they changed the set.

He turned around with you and mirrored your movements.

“Ya wanna have dinner tonight with me tonight?” he asked, looking down at the ground shyly a minute before looking back up at you as he chewed nervously on his lower lip, awaiting your answer.

You looked over at him in slight shock, trying like hell to ignore your body as it ignited at the thought.

This was just work, you reminded yourself.

“Sure,” you answered, not wanting to miss an opportunity to spend more time with this increasingly amazing man.

He gave you his address and nodded as he walked backward, trying to hide the wide smile on his face.

“Say, seven o’clock?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Okay. Seven it is,” you replied, your mouth twitching into a shy smile as you looked over at him.

He nodded and smiled wider. You were so fucking beautiful when you smiled. And when it was directed at him? It was just about the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He had had a thing for you since the first day you walked on set. When he found out the storyline was turning towards you playing Daryl’s girl he was so excited and a little nervous. He was so excited to work so closely with you. But, he wanted to remain professional. He promised himself he would. And then you two shared that first sex scene and a few others after. It was all he could do to hold it together. Even with everyone around he just wanted to devour you in every way. It had become the only fantasy that he had lately. You and him together.

He told himself it would be just a dinner between friends, cast mates, nothing more. And he really meant it. He just wanted to know you better. There was something about you that he never got tired of. In fact, he missed you on the days the two of you didn’t shoot.

He looked over at you. His heart started to race a little quicker when he saw that beautiful smile directed at him. He turned around and walked off, almost knocking Danai over as he turned abruptly around, unaware of his surroundings. 

“Whoa!” she said, steadying him as a few grapes rolled off his plate.

He looked down at them indifferently and looked back over at Danai.

“Whoops,” he replied, turning toward her and chomping on the food on his plate.

Danai looked back at him and then at you who was standing there looking at Norman with a look all women knew too well. She looked back at Norman who had a smirk he couldn’t seem to hide. She put two and two together. She had been noticing a shift in Norman since you had come onto the show and the past few weeks it became more and more evident to her Norman’s feelings for you.

“So, whatcha doin’ tonight?” she asked, grinning a little at him.

“Nothin’,” he said, his smile getting wider and betraying him.

Danai smiled and shook her head.

“Yeah… Nothin’. Alright, alright,” she answered, laughing a little and raising her hands in defense.

He laughed and shook his head, leaning into her.

“It’s nothin’. It’s just dinner,” he said, trying to convince her and himself.

Danai laughed again with a knowing smile.

He looked down, smiling and shook his hair over his eyes.

“Come on. I’ve made you dinner before,” he said, again trying to sell his story.

She laughed and nodded.

“Pretty sure you never look at me that way,” she answered, looking over at you then pointedly back at him.

He smirked and looked at her through his bangs.

“Jealous?” he asked, sticking out his tongue at her defiantly.

She laughed and punched him lightly in the air.

“Yeah. That’s what it is,” Danai said sarcastically and shook her head again with a giant smile on her face.

“All I’m saying is be careful. You know how these things can turn out,” she said, her eyes turning serious for a minute as she looked over at him pointedly.

“Hell, how many extras have we went through?” she asked, jokingly.

He winced his eyes a little pained by her comment.

He looked down at the ground and shook his head.

“It ain’t like that with her. It’s… different,” he said, looked over at you curiously, through his messy hair.

Danai nodded with a surprised look on her face.

“Well then, have a great dinner,” she said, patting him on his arm and smiling as she followed his gaze to you and smiled, happy he had found someone he thought he could care about. It was about time.

Norman heard Danai’s voice from far away, focused on you as you popped another grape into your mouth. He watched you lick your lips and savor the taste, wishing it was his lips on yours. He looked back to find Danai had already left.

“Yeah. Thanks,” he said, whispering to himself as he looked back at you, admiring you from afar. All the while thinking about Danai’s word. She was right. If he wasn’t careful this could get very messy. Still, he couldn’t deny how much he craved you more and more each day. He scratched his head and walked off. Suddenly, realizing the only thing he had in his fridge was leftover pizza and a box of eggs.

Norman left set at the end of the day and drove straight to the grocery store. He picked everything he needed to make his world-famous homemade pancakes. A dinner nearly everyone in the cast had to sit through at one time or another. He wasn’t known for his cooking skills. But, they were damn good pancakes.

You smoothed out your tank top and ran your hands down the fabric on your stomach, trying to calm your nerves. You had opted for a simple tank top, jean shorts, and sandals. You didn’t want to assume this was a dinner, dinner. So, you opted to go for the casual look. You knocked on Norman’s door, nervously. You sighed in relief when he came to the door in his usual black shirt and black jeans. And he was barefoot, with his sunglasses perched on top of his head.

He opened the door, pulling it inside with him as he gestured to you to come in.

“Come on in,” he said with a smile at the sight of you.

He shut the door behind you and tucked his hands in his pockets as he followed you inside the house. His eyes roamed down to your beautiful legs and up to your ass. He looked away, trying to fight the incoming erection he had because of you. Your hair was undone, flowing freely, unlike most days on set when he saw you. You looked beautiful, so much more so than usual even.

You turned around and looked at him, smiling as your eyes locked his. You inhaled the scent coming from the kitchen.

“What is that?” you asked, inhaling it happily again.

He smiled and nudged his nose over to the table, looking at it.

You followed his lead and looked at the dining room to the left of you. There was a modest table sitting there with a plate full of pancakes, covered in powdered sugar.

There were two place settings with a glass of red wine by each plate and a bottle of syrup on the table.

You looked back over at him and shook your head, smiling.

“You are so… weird. Anyone ever tell you that?” you laughed.

“All the time,” he said smiling at you brightly and proudly at you.

You rolled your eyes and laughed again.

“So, come on in. Brinner is ready,” he said.

“Brinner?” you asked.

“Breakfast for dinner! You get breakfast and you get to drink. It’s a win, win,” he replied with a smile, walking over and pulling a chair out for you.

You smiled and sat down in it, scooting yourself into position and getting comfortable. He walked over to his chair and sat down on the opposite side of the modest dining room table.

He dished you out a small stack and himself a slightly larger one. You poured the syrup on the stack and handed it to him.

You cut yourself a piece and put it in your mouth.

“Oh my god. This is SO good!” you exclaimed, closing your eyes and savoring the amazing taste.

Norman smiled.

“The trick is a little bit of cinnamon and honey in the batter,” he said seriously, pointing his fork at you.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” you mused, looking over at him from across the table with a curious smile.

He nodded, swallowing a bite of his food and reaching for his wine glass.

“I bet there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Y/N,” He replied with a slight smirk as he took a gulp of his red elixir, his eyes never leaving yours, hardening his stare towards you for a second.

You felt the butterflies in your stomach and blushed a little, feeling his eyes piercing through your ever-weakening walls.

You looked down and speared a piece of your pancake, putting it into your mouth and chewing it, before you looked back over at him.

He was still staring at you, his hands on his thighs, slowly rubbing them up and down.

You smiled wider and continued to eat in silence, not sure what to say. He smiled a small smile and followed your lead. You two at in slightly awkward silence as electricity ran through the air. When you were finished Norman got up and took both your plates into the kitchen, putting them into the sink.

You stood up and took the last sips in your glass, putting it down and looking around you. The house was very open, the dining room you sat in, walked directly down into a decent sized living room, with a huge T.V. on the wall. There were a couple of couches facing it and a chair near the window that did as well. You twirled around and looked into the kitchen which was also open, a step above the dining room. You watched as Norman washed and dried your plates, setting them on a towel next to the sink on the counter.

You turned to your right and saw a long hallway, with a few doors on the sides, leading to an open door. You could see a window and the foot of a bed. You assumed that was his bedroom. You imagined what it would be like to have him pull you down the hallway into his room, all the while showering you with kisses.

You heard the clink of glasses and it startled you back to reality.

You looked over and noticed Norman standing next to you with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two short glasses in another. He held up the glasses with a smile.

“How about a real drink?” he asked as he held a glass out to you.

You smiled and nodded, looking up at him shyly.

“Sure,” you answered, secretly loving the idea of spending more time with him.

He smiled and nodded walking down into the living room, sitting on the couch closest to the wall. He plopped on it like he had done it with ease so many times before. You kind of liked that he trusted you enough to show you his world. Norman kicked off his shoes and flung them across the floor with his feet. He pushed his feet around in the soft, thick, carpet.

“Should I take my shoes off too?” you asked, looking down at your sandals awkwardly.

He looked up at you and smiled shaking his head.

“If you want to,” he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

You loved his easy-going nature, being around him just felt lighter somehow.

You smiled and kicked out of your flip flops and walked down into the carpeted area. You walked over to him and sat on the other side of the couch, keeping enough distance between you two so you weren’t touching. Norman put a glass in front of you on a table that was in front of the couch and did the same with his glass.

He picked up the remote and clicked on the T.V. Turning to his menu and his recordings. He scrolled through until he saw, “The Walking Dead,” listed. He clicked the latest episode which happened to be the one with your first love scene.

You looked over at him and asked, “What are you doing?”

You laughed a little, nervously. You weren’t sure watching the two of you going at it on T.V. would be the best idea, especially since you couldn’t stop fantasies about him enough as it was.

He started the show, pausing it to grab the bottle of whiskey and unscrewed the lid, pouring a little into each of your glasses.

“I haven’t watched it yet. I thought… thought maybe I don’t know it would be fun to watch it together,” he answered, shrugging and avoiding your eyes.

You smiled at his awkward nature about asking you to stay.

“Okay, sure,” you said, unable for some reason to tell him you should go.

Which you really should. If this every escalated, or if he ever found out how much you had started wanting him it could mean the end for you on the show. This was your first big break and you didn’t want to mess it up. But, fuck if you couldn’t make yourself walk away.

“Can I use your restroom?” you asked, politely.

He nodded and pointed toward the hallway.

“Sure. It’s the first door on the right,” he answered, pointing down the hall.

You smiled at him and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” you turned and walked out of the living room, up the stairs, and down the hallway.

You didn’t notice Norman slyly checking you out as you walked away, his hand rubbing over his lips, hoping he wouldn’t get caught.

You walked into the bathroom and looked at your face, smoothing it out as you did. You checked your hair, flipping it around until you were satisfied. You twirled around, checking yourself out in the mirror and shrugging.

“I am who I am,” you said, shrugging again.

“Besides. You should NOT be thinking about doing anything with him,” you said to yourself, styling your hair some more.

“Don’t. He is just a friend. That’s all he can be. Remember that,” you scolded yourself in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking back out of the bathroom.

You walked back into the living room and noticed Norman had placed two sheets of paper on the table next to your drinks.

“What’s this?” you asked as you walked back over to the couch and sat down.

“It’s a game a few of us invented. Walking Dead Bingo,” he answered, looking up at you with a giddy smile.

“Okay…” you said in a nervous tone, sitting down and looking at the piece of paper in front of you.

“It’s fun. Trust me. Okay, so whenever something in the show happens while you are watching it you get to mark,” he explained, handing you little red cardboard discs to mark the board.

You laughed and took the markers, looking down at the professionally made board.

“You really put a lot into this, huh?” you asked, cocking your head to the side and looking over at him with amusement.

He shrugged and looked away a second, nervously.

You noticed and tried to move past it.

“Okay. Let’s see what we have here,” you said, sitting cross-legged on the couch as you got comfy, leaning over the table and looking at the board squares.

“Rick says, ‘Carllllll.’… Carol kills someone… Daryl walks away angry…” you laughed out loud at that one.

“Michonne uses her sword… The saviors show up… A walker is killed… Oh, great,” you said to yourself, trying to think back to the episode that was airing and the filming of it.

“Carl disobeys someone… Negan swears… Maggie talks about the baby…” you finished reading them and looked over at him.

“Okay, let’s do this!” you said, grabbing your drink and raising it in the air and looking at him competitively.

Norman smiled and nodded, nestling comfortably back into his spot on the couch. He lifted the remote and pressed play.

The show started and immediately a walker was killed. You suddenly remembered the episode and remember in this particular episode Negan sends walkers to the Hilltop and it is a big bloodbath. You watched as the group killed walker after walker in the coming scenes.

“Shit! I can’t keep up!” you said trying to pour yourself another drink as another walker hit the floor.

“See, I told you!” Norman said pouring yourself and him another shot and downing it.

“How many is that?” you winced, trying to remember the count.

“Two more to go,” he replied, refilling both of your glasses quickly.

You two downed two more shots and you exhaled deeply, the sting of tears hitting the back of your eyes at the strength of the whiskey.

“Whew!” you exclaimed, taking a few deep breaths with watery eyes.

“You got any water?” you asked, not wanting to fall flat on your ass when you got up to leave.

He looked over at you and chuckled, nodding.

“Sure, Y/N,” he replied, walking over to his kitchen.

He poured you both a glass of water and brought it over to the table, setting them by your whiskey glasses.

“Thank You!” you said, grabbing it and gulping it down.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were *trying* to get me drunk, Reedus,” you said smiling at him and chuckling loosely as you felt the whiskey run through your veins.

He looked over at you with a small smirk and shrugged.

“Think what you want. I just think it’s a fun game,” he said, turning his eyes back to the T.V. set.

You laughed it off and turned your attention back to the show.

The final scene started and your heart started to race a little as you realize it was yours and Daryl’s first love scene that was starting.

You watched yourself run to him, scared about Negan and his men. Daryl (Norman) took your hand and brought you into the big house at the hilltop and up to your room.

You grabbed your glass of whiskey again, glancing over at Norman for his reaction.

Norman shifted awkwardly, taking another sip of his drink. You noticed his leg starting to bounce up and down as he watched.

“How do you think it will look?” you asked him, turning your attention back to the screen.

“Guess, we’ll see,” he answered, still fixated on the T.V.

You two watched as he climbed over you and began to kiss you, his hands roaming around your body. You watched as his lips came to your neck and you moaned. You pulled each other’s clothes off and soon he was rocking on top of you as you moaned and groaned for him.

You had to admit it turned you on just watching it. You rubbed your thighs together a few times as you felt yourself getting wet just watching it. You watch him thrust onto you, showing both your faces as he did, pinning you to the bed ending the simulation. He looked down at you with loving eyes and leaned down to kiss your nose.

“See, I didn’t get that,” Norman said, pointing at the T.V. dismayed.

“Daryl wouldn’t kiss her nose, after, he would kiss her full on,” Norman said a little angry the writers had gotten a piece of Daryl wrong.

“Really? You think?” you asked, setting your drink down and sitting sideways, facing him, excited to get his take on his character.

“Definitely!” he replied in a huff, shutting the T.V. off as the end credits rolled.

He looked over at you, suddenly remembering your close proximity.

He looked over at you, his eyes shifting away a moment as his leg bounced awkwardly.

You pushed your hand on his thigh and he stopped, forcing his eyes back to yours.

He looked down at your hand on his thigh and then back over at you, his eyes nervous and his body tense at your touch.

“What do you think he would do?” you asked, not being able to deny the heightened electricity that hit you as you rested your hand on his thigh.

“I think… He would have just full on grabbed her and kissed her as passionately as he could,” he replied, getting engrossed in the moment as he imagined what it would be like to really kiss you.

You hesitated a second, contemplating taking your hand off his thigh as you watched him get so into the moment.

He looked over at you realizing he was saying too much and shook his head, the alcohol running to his head.

He stood up and awkwardly shifted around, walking over to grab his glass.

You reached your hand over and stopped him, putting your hand on his.

He looked up at you in confusion.

You stood up and smiled, walking over to him.

Your hand left his and you ran your hands to his sides, holding them there as you walked slowly into him.

You looked up into his nervous, yet hopeful, eyes.

“You wanna show me? ... You know for research purposes?” you asked with a smile, your better judgment flying out the window at the close proximity of him.

His breath hitched and he looked at you in shock.

“Show you what?” he asked, in a whisper, as if he didn’t know.

“Show me how Daryl would kiss her… after,” you answered, running your hands lightly up his back, as a test.

He looked down at you and shook his head, a small smile appearing as his hands softly landed on your waist.

“Is that what you want?” he asked curiously, still unsure and wondering if this was all an act.

You smiled and nodded, bringing your lips up to his for a short, teasing, kiss on his lips.

You leaned back down, in his arms, and smiled again.

“What if it was?” you asked, baiting him with your playful eyes and touch.

He scoffed and looked back down at you again.

He didn’t say anything else.

He took a deep breath, nodded to himself, and his hands suddenly cupped your face.

He pushed his lips onto yours, pressing harshly on them, before licking in between your lips and plunging his tongue deep inside your mouth. His grip on your face was tight as he pushed his tongue around yours, inside your mouth.

Your fingers gripped his sides tightly and you moaned out in surprise as you felt him dominantly take control over you.

He groaned happily at your reaction, closing his eyes and getting lost in your kiss. He swirled his tongue around yours fast, lapping it over and over until you were both breathless. He caught his breath and swooped his tongue around yours a few more intense times before reluctantly pulling his tongue out of your mouth and his lips off of you.

He leaned back, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

You took a breath and staggered a little, feeling light-headed from his amazing kiss.

He opened his eyes slowly and locked eyes with yours, staring into them for a moment before coming back to reality. He awkwardly dropped his hands from your face and stood there in front of you. His eyes shifted away as if he wasn’t sure what to say.

You left your hands on his sides and looked up at him, unable to form words right away.

He was an amazing fucking kisser!

You looked up at him and tried to shake it off.

“That was…” you paused, looking at him for a second, before continuing. “… Amazing,” you admitted as you averted your eyes trying to think of your next move.

He looked back at you with curious eyes when he heard you speak.

“Ya like that?” he asked, his heart beating faster at the possibility.

“Yeah. I did,” you admitted, breathlessly.

Norman shifted awkwardly, not really sure what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do. But, he didn’t know if your words meant what he hoped they did.

He started to step back.

You grabbed his hand into yours.

You looked down at your hand intertwined with his and felt the blood racing through your body as you forced your eyes up to his.

He looked back at you not knowing what to do. He puffed his chest out and tried to ignore what he was feeling.

You smiled and noticed his breath hitch when you grabbed his hand. You leaned into him, pushing your free hand up to rest on his chest. You felt his heartbeat, it was racing like yours.

“So, how does Norman kiss?” you asked, with hazy eyes.

“Ya wanna know?” he asked, silently asking for permission.

You nodded. You looked up at him with pure desire as you brought his hand in yours to the small of your back. You let go of his hand and placed it there, running your hand around to grip his side.

He nodded. He licked his lips and took another deep breath before leaning into you and softly placing his lips on yours. Your lips melted together. He gave your lips a slow, sweet, peck before licking in between them.

You moaned softly and opened your mouth for him. Both his hands came to the small of your back and he pulled you into him as he pushed his tongue inside your mouth. He moaned happily as he grabbed your tongue and sucked it down, so slowly, as if he wanted to remember every detail. He pushed his tongue back inside and swirled his tongue around yours.

You moaned happily as his tongue took gentle control of yours. You closed your eyes and gripped his sides, pushing you further up into him. You began to counter his tongue, swirling around his in the opposite direction as you took charge. Your kiss deepened. You swirled your tongue around and around his, faster and faster as you heated up for him.

He moaned again, allowing you to take control of his tongue for a few laps.

He patted your back gently and pulled his lips off of yours.

He looked down into your hungry eyes and he finally saw you wanted the same thing as him.

He smiled and nudged his nose up into the air.

“Anything else you’d like me to show you, Y/N?” he asked with a smirk, cocking his head to the side as he stared playfully at you.

You smiled and nodded. You stepped out of his arms and held out your hand to him.

“Show me the bedroom,” you answered, unable to deny your impulses any longer.

His eyes went dark and he nodded. He quickly took your hand and pulled you down the hall to his room. He pulled you into the dark room and immediately wrapped his arms around you again. He looked down into your eyes as he walked you two back towards the bed.

“What now?” he asked with anticipation on his eyes, his erection growing against your thigh with every step.

You smiled at the feeling, loving how much he wanted you.

“Now? ...” you twirled out of his arms and quickly lifted your shirt over your head, throwing it to the floor.

Norman’s eyes went straight to your black bra and he rubbed his hand up and down his clothed cock for some relief.

You walked into him and pulled his shirt up and off his body, throwing it towards yours.

You licked your lips as you took his beautiful barreled chest in. You leaned in and left hot kisses on his chest, moving your trail up the side of his neck and to his ear. You smiled when you felt his hands come back to the small of your back. You kissed his neck sweetly, for his actions, before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“Now, I want you to fuck me, Norman,” you breathlessly answered with complete yearning.

His fingertips gripped your skin roughly at your words. You leaned back down and looked up at him, in the moonlight room.

He looked down at you unsure.

“You think we should? I mean, I want to, so fucking bad. But-”

You shushed him by pressing your index finger to his lips.

You shook your head and withdrew your finger.

“Let’s not overthink it. I want you. And you want me…” you answered, looking down to watch your hands run up and down his beautiful bare chest with pure need.

You rubbed his chest roughly, getting wetter and needier by the minute.

You looked up at him, again, your face resolved.

“So, please fuck me?” you asked, with wide, pleading, eyes.

His eyes turned darker than before and he nodded, smirking at how much you wanted him.

He leaned his lips down and pressed them back to yours for a slow kiss. His tongue quickened its pace as he walked you back into the bed. You giggled when heard him huff as your legs hit the side of the bed. He let go of your lips and pushed you back onto the bed by your sternum. You smiled and happily fell.

He looked down at you like you were his prey as he reached for his belt buckled. He glared you down as he quickly opened it and unbuttoned his pants. You looked down at his hands on his pants and licked your lips as you watched him unzip.

“Had I known you wanted me so bad, I would have said something sooner,” he said, glaring you down as he pushed his pants to the ground and stepped out of them, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs.

You absentmindedly rubbed your stomach up and down as you stared down at his clothed cock. He grabbed it and you looked back up at him with a shy smile.

He smirked.

“No need to be shy, now, Y/N. I’m going to fuck you so good, you will forget your own name,” he growled, holding his cock as he talked. He was so fucking hard right now.

You nodded to him.

He looked down at your pants, still fully fastened on you.

“Take them off,” he ordered with dominant eyes, which turned you on even more. 

You nodded and looked down at your pants. You unbuttoned and unzipped them, sliding them down your ass. Before you could go any further, Norman’s hands came to the bottom of your jeans and he ripped them down and off your legs. He whipped them to the floor as if they had angered him.

He shifted his attention back to you. You looked up at him and reached behind your back, unclasping your bra and taking it off. You throw it behind you on the floor and left your hands above your head.

He licked his lips as his eyes roamed your nearly naked body. His eyes ran down your breasts and stomach until he reached your clothed pussy. He pushed his right leg in between your legs and climbed up over you. He towered over you. He looked up at the pillow then back down at you.

“Climb up,” he said, giving you a quick kiss.

You nodded. You climber your way up the bed until your head hit the pillow. He followed you, climbing up with you. Once you were in place he looked down at you and slammed his lips back onto yours.

His kiss was hungry, needy. He pushed his tongue deep inside you and roughly rolled it around yours, leaving you breathless.

You moaned happily as you tried to keep up with his pace. Your hands run up his chest and shoulders and into his hair. You massaged it roughly, pulling his lips further into yours. His hands wrapped into your hair as he pushed his body’s weight onto you and dropped to his forearms.

You felt his body drop onto you and you moaned, your lips coming off of his to do so.

He wasted no time and continued to kiss down your chin and to your neck.

“Oh, god… That feels so good…” you moaned happily as you turned your head to the side, allowing his lips to continue their tour.

“You taste so, fucking, sweet, Y/N,” he growled into your skin as his lips sucked and swirled around your neck.

Shivers of excitement exploded through your body and you rocked your hips up into him, feeling so turned on.

He groaned when he felt your hips starting to move. He kicked his knee to the side of your leg, rubbing his erection up and down it ass he started to rock his hips back into yours.

This turned you on immediately. You ran your right hand down his chest and stomach. Your hand ran in between your bodies, needing to feel him. You found his erection and rubbed your hand up and down it, trying to feel all of it.

Norman’s lips came off of yours and grunted at the contact.

He looked over at you with danger in his eyes.

“Oh, yeah. I’m going to fuck you so good with that, Y/N,” he growled, swooping his lips back down to yours.

You groaned and opened your mouth, your hand never letting up on his cock.

He pushed his tongue back inside you. He growled and ran his hand down to grab your hand on his cock. He pulled your hand off of it and over your head. He swirled his tongue around yours faster as he felt your hips starting to rock again.

He leaned his lips off of you and used both his hands to take yours and push them above your head up into the headboard.

He glared you down as his hips started to rock into yours, deeper than before.

“Oh, Norman!” You cried out in surprise as he hit into you so good.

Your legs gripped around his sides and you hit back into him.

“God damn, Y/N!” he groaned at how willing you were for him.

He dropped your hands and got up off you.

You groaned in disappointment when you felt his body’s weight subside. You brought your hands back down to your stomach and ran them around it. You watched him get up off the bed and walk over to his dresser. He grabbed a box of condoms in one of the drawers and grabbed one out of it.

He walked back over to you, towering over you. He reached down and put his hand on your stomach, slowly dipping it down into your panties and running his hand down your pussy. His middle three fingers pushed their way into your folds, tracing your pussy lightly.

“So, fucking wet for me?” he asked, his cock aching even more at the feel of how wet you were.

You nodded and looked up at him in pure need.

“All for you,” you said truthfully, wishing he was all over you again.

He began to rub his hand up and down your pussy, causing you to moan and rock your hips up and down with his hand.

You looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, fuck me, Norman,” you begged, even needier this time.

His eyes darkened and he growled deep in his throat.

He withdrew his hand inside your panties and brought them up to his lips. He looked at your wet, lubricant on his fingers, before pushing them into his mouth. He sucked the juice down.

“So, fucking sweet,” he said to himself at the sight in front of him.

He looked down at you and internally groaned when he watched you quickly discard your panties, throwing them on the floor and opening your legs to him as you push your feet down onto the mattress below you.

He put the condom on the bed next to you. Using both his hands to push his boxer briefs down to the ground. He stepped out of them and stepped forward.

You looked down and your eyes widened as they hit his huge cock that popped up to his stomach. He gripped the base, stroking himself a few times as he watched you take it in.

“You like what you see, Y/N?” he asked with a smirk.

You nodded and pushed your hand out, taking control of his cock. You pumped him up and down and licked your lips, getting hot and bothered with it just in your hand. You pumped his cock up and down a few times and then your thumb came to his tip. You swirled it around his tip, causing his hips to arch forward.

He grabbed the condom on the bed and unwrapped it. You dropped your hand and watched as he opened the wrapper and pulled the condom out. He threw the wrapper to the floor and pushed the condom down onto his big cock, using both hands to bring it all the way down to his base. He stretched the tip of the condom up and down a few times to make sure it was secure.

He looked up at you and smiled when he saw your knees clenched together, swaying back and forth and your eyes locked on his cock. You were nibbling your thumb as you watch him crawl back onto the bed, his cock in his right hand. 

He climbed up the bed and you opened your legs to let him inside. You rubbed your stomach feverishly with both hands as you watch him climb back into you.

He looked down at you, pausing for a second and looking into your eyes with sincerity.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Y/N? Because this could change everything,” he said, still nervous about this.

You smiled and nodded, loving how sweet he was about it.

“I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” you admitted.

“You have?” he asked, with a smile spreading across his lips.

You nodded.

“Yeah. I have. A lot actually,” you said, bringing your hands up to the sides of his face and caress them.

He nuzzles into your hands, moving his head around in your grip. He closes his eyes a moment, taking in your sweetness.

He opened his eyes and leaned his lips down to yours for a sweet kiss. He leaned back and looked into your eyes.

“Ready?” he asked, his heart beginning to race.

You nodded.

You ran your hands to his shoulders and gripped them. You looked down and so did he. He shifted his right knee under your thigh. You opened your legs to him, helping him adjust his body. He gripped his cock and used it to slowly trace your wets folds.

He looked up into your eyes and slowly pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh, shit!?!” you cried out, looking into his eyes in disbelief.

He was so big!

You groaned as he pushed himself all the way inside you.

He held himself there and brought his body’s weight back onto yours, resting his forearms on either side of your head as he sunk into you further.

“Fuck!” you cried out again, adjusting your legs around him, trying to take him in as best you could.

His hands gripped your hair and he held himself deep inside you. He looked down at your pained face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, backing his cock out of you halfway.

You groaned and nodded.

“Yeah. You’re just so big!” you exclaimed, looking up at him with wide eyes as your pussy contracted tightly around his cock, trying to take him in.

He nodded and smiled.

“Let’s heat you up…” he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours.

You sighed and opened your mouth, willingly.

He pushed his tongue deep down inside your mouth, slowly sucking up your tongue and then plunging his tongue deep down inside. He grabbed your tongue with his and wrapped them around and around until he heard you moan into his kiss.

You ran your hands into his hair and gripped it, running your tongue around his faster as you felt your body relax. He leaned back, pulling his tongue out of you. He looked down at you and pushed his cock inside you further.

You gripped his hair and gasped as he hit your hilt again, filling you to the brew.

“Oh, God!” you moaned, happily this time as you took him in.

“Better?” he asked, slowly starting to pump in and out of you.

You nodded and ran down to grip his shoulders.

He smiled, pushing his lips back down onto yours again.

He slowly started to pump in and out of you, groaning to himself at how tight and wet you were.

He bit your tongue a little as he hit your hilt, pushing beyond it with a swift thrust. 

“Yes!” you cried out, closing your eyes and pulling your lips off of his as your body arched up into his.

His lips crashed onto your neck and began to leave hot kisses down it.

You smiled and moaned, turning your head to the side to allow him more access. 

“That feels so good…” you moaned, smiling happily as you let his tongue roam up your neck.

You got wetter with every kiss and started to rock your hips up and down into his. Easily taking his cock in with every lap of his tongue as he turned you on. 

You ran your hands down his chest and around to his back, gripping it tightly as he started to fuck you faster.

His cock slammed into you faster and harder. Your body bounced up and down on the bed. You could hear the springs of the bed squeaking underneath you.

“Oh… god… Yeah… You feel so good…” you moaned loudly with every thrust.

He bit your neck and swirled his tongue up your neck to your ear. He nibbled on your earlobe, as he thrusted in and out of you.

You moaned and groaned happily with every hit.

“You like that, Y/N?” he asked, starting to fuck you at a steady pace.

“Yes!” you cried out, rocking your pussy up and down onto his cock faster as the feel of his hot breath on your skin.

He growled into your ear, causing amazing shivers to run through your body.

Your fingers gripped into his back and you thrust your pussy up and down onto his cock faster as you started to build.

He leaned his face over yours and watched you as you started to fall apart for him.

He brought his hands to the sides of your face and cupped it. He started to thrust into you faster and deeper.

“Oh… shit… Norman…” you said, looking up at him in disbelief as he fucked you so good.

“Yeah, you like it like that?” he asked as he sped up inside you.

“Yes! Right there… please!” you begged, rocking your hips up and down faster.

“Yeah you gonna cum for me?” he asked, hitting into you as deep and hard as he could.

“Yes…” you moaned, concentrating on your hips hitting up into his as you felt your high coming.

He thrust into you so deep and hard, causing the right pressure all over your body. You gripped his back and wrapped your leg around him, fastening it above his ass. This caused him to hit your spot with every hit.

“Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck me!” you cried out, closing your eyes and enjoying every sensation running through you.

He glared you down as he thrust his cock in and out of you faster and harder until you came so hard for him.

“Oh, fuck!! Yes!!” you cried out loudly, your body locking up into his as you hit your high.

Your orgasm pulsated through your body.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N! Cum so good for me!” he groaned loudly, feeling your pussy pulsating wildly around his cock.

Norman couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He groaned and dipped his forehead down to the side of your neck, pushing it onto your neck as he started to fuck you deep and short.

“Fuck… you feel so, fucking, good…” he growled into your neck.

You groaned and grunted happily, gripping onto him tightly as you raced towards his high.

You rocked your hips up and down faster with his change of pace, trying to help him. He growled and bit your neck in response. He hit into you as fast and deep as he could faster and faster until he hit his cock into your hilt and exploded.

He gripped your hair as he did and grunted happily.

“Oh, fuck yeah!! Mmm!” he groaned into your neck as he came so deep inside you.

He hit into you a few more times, growling animalistically as he prolonged his high.

“God damn! You feel so fucking good! Fuck!” he groaned happily to himself.

His body shook as he started to come down. His lips crashed back onto your skin and left slow, sticky, kisses on it.

You ran your hands back up his chest and into his hair, massaging it and pushing his lips further into your skin. You smiled and moaned happily as his tongue swirled its way back up your cheek and to your lips.

He looked into your eyes and smiled happily as he dipped down to nudge his nose up into yours, forcing your lips up further toward his.

He ghosted his lips with yours and smiled wider as he watched your lips trying to reach his.

He caressed the sides of your face and looked up into your eyes, still deep inside you.

You tried to reach up and kiss him. But he leaned his face back with a smirk on his face.

You pouted and he smiled again.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’ll give you what you want,” he said, leaning down and giving you a slow, sweet, kiss.

You whimpered and melted into his kiss, loving the feeling of his tongue around yours again.

He swirled his tongue around yours lap after lap until you moaned into his mouth louder.

He groaned happily as he felt your hands run down to his chest, caressing it with need again.

He leaned his lips off of yours and nuzzled his nose around yours, before panting another sweet kiss.

He pulled out of you and rolled over onto his back. He reached down and pulled the condom off, throwing it in a nearby garbage beside the bed.

He leaned back over, putting his hands behind his head and turned to look at you.

“Well, that was… new,” he said, laughing a little.

You laughed and turned to your side, putting your hand on his chest and your draping your right leg over his legs.

“Mmhmm…” you said, smiling as you laid your head on his chest.

You brushed your hand up and down his chest, looking at your actions.

You looked up at him.

“What now?” you asked, slightly nervous.

He shrugged.

“What do you want, Y/N?” he asked, also nervous.

You smiled and shook the hair out of your eyes, leaning your lips back up to his and ghosting his with yours.

“You,” you said, bravely.

He smiled and reached down to grab your hand in his.

“Well, then… I’m all yours…” He said, leaning his lips back down to yours.

You sighed and smiled, loving the feeling of his tongue pushing back into your mouth for more sweet kisses.

After that night the two of you were inseparable both on and off the set, just the way you both had wanted it for so long…


End file.
